Amigos
by Kmiloncia
Summary: Songfic, oneshot. Rukawa se va. Hanamichi siente que algo quedo inconcluso. Rukawa siente lo mismo. Hanamichi se peleo con su gundan por Haruko. El 10 y el 11 comienzan a pensar si acaso todo lo vivido y todos los que pasaron por sus vidas los olvidarian


Amigos

Estaba en tercer año. Se había convertido en el capitán de su equipo. Su equipo… tan fuera de él se sentía, tan desencajado… sin embargo, era el capitán, y nadie lo objetaba. Salvo el pelirrojo, pero ya era más a modo de broma. Últimamente se estaba arreglando las cosas. Luego del campeonato nacional, ya no discutían tanto, y todo se hacía más ameno, puesto que lograban trabajar juntos en equipo.

Uno de los días fríos de entrenamiento, el capitán del equipo sale de las duchas con una extraña sensación. Sintió frío en sus blancas manos y agarró las mangas de su polerón y las alargó, tapando las manos y metiéndolas en el bolsillo del mismo. No había nadie en el gimnasio. Se sentía algo resfriado y tenía el pelo mojado, y como afuera llovía pensó que quizás no le haría mal esperar un rato.

Se sentó en la galería y comenzó a mirar el aro… esa canasta… ¿cuántos balones, cuántos momentos habían pasado por esa canasta¿Cuánta gente había pisado estos rincones¿Qué era de ellos?

-¿Qué haces?

-Pienso…

-Guau, piensas…

-Sakuragi… - mira feo a su compañero

-¿Qué piensas?

-En… - guarda un poco de silencio para pensar bien qué decir. Le parecía muy débil de su parte decir lo que pensaba y quería decir algo que no sonara tan… patético - ¿Qué es de Mitsui, Akagi, Miyagi, Kogure y todos los demás?

-¡Ah¡Andas medio sensible, zorrito! – rió divertido, pero tras una mirada de parte del otro jugador, se serenó – pues… yo he sabido algo… Megane-kun dejó de jugar para dedicarse a los estudios… siempre le costó un poco concentrarse… Ryochin aun juega... por el equipo de su universidad… igual que Michi y Gori… obviamente, no están todos en la misma universidad… al contrario, se separaron… Kogure se quedó en Kanagawa igual que Mitsui, Gori fue a Tokyo y Ryota a Okinawa

-¿Okinawa?

-Hai. Y en realidad hace tiempo que no sé de ellos… yo diría que desde mediados del año pasado. Y de Ryota desde principios de año

-¿Tú crees que…? – guardó silencio

_Sumamos años_

_de guardapolvo_

_fueron varias situaciones_

_las que hace un tiempo atrás_

_nos volvió inseparables_

-Creo qué…

-Nada, olvídalo – se pone de pie, le lanza unas llaves a Hanamichi y se da media vuelta en dirección a la puerta, con las manos dentro del polerón, sintiéndose aun más frío

Hanamichi quedó con una extraña sensación a flor de piel. _Teme kitsune, me dejó una sensación nostálgica_.

-Yohei…

Su mejor amigo, el que estaba en buenas y malas, en fiestas, en golpizas, en limpiar heridas y ordenar luego de dormir en su casa. Cuando Hanamichi aun estaba enamorado de Haruko – porque ahora lo había olvidado -, Yohei le contó que sentía algo por ella, ya que ese último tiempo se habían acercado bastante. El pelirrojo lo tomó bien, estaba feliz por su amigo, pero cuando Mito le contó que se le había declarado y se habían besado, Hanamichi lo golpeó como nunca antes había golpeado a alguien. Olvidó por completo que era su amigo, sencillamente se cegó de celos. Recuerda que era un día como de otoño, a principios de tercer año. Nunca más se volvieron a hablar y la gundan se disolvió. No mas fiestas, no más entrenamientos, no más nada.

_Hacer machetes en el recreo_

_juntamos mil historias_

_Primer amor no sufras más_

_estoy acá yo junto a vos_

-Zorro… - habló Hanamichi, pues sintió la presencia gélida de su compañero, recibiendo como respuesta un murmullo – prométeme algo

-Qué – pregunta sorprendido

-Que serás hasta el final el capitán del equipo. Y que nunca te olvidarás de ninguno de los que han estado en estos años en Shohoku. De nosotros. Promételo, Kaede

Esa noche no respondió a la petición del jugador. Y esa noche fue la última en la que lo vio, antes de emprender vuelo a Norteamérica. Quizás sabía que se iría y por eso se quedó más rato ahí, mirando todo por última vez.

_Un viaje eterno_

_guardo el recuerdo_

_Prohibido olvidar_

_En una noche tan diferente_

_juramos nunca separarnos_

Le había dicho Kaede. Era primera vez en su vida que alguien que no fueran sus padres o familiares le llamaba así. ¿Cómo podría olvidar esa noche antes de partir?

* * *

_¿Qué estarás haciendo, Hanamichi?_, pensaba un chico que miraba la lluvia que resbalaba por la ventana de su habitación. Se le hacía extraño estar sin sus amigos. Los extrañaba demasiado. El recuerdo, los recuerdos le dolían. Por eso no pudo estar con Haruko, porque le dolía, porque le recordaba a Hanamichi, y recordar a Hanamichi implicaba muchas cosas: discusiones, lágrimas, risas, confesiones, amistades, enemistades, celebraciones, noches de estudio, fanfarroneo… el recuerdo realmente le dolía. Pero le dolía más saber si él olvidaría todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos, toda esa linda y larga amistad que fue derribada por un infantil amor.

* * *

Se pasó una mano por sus rojos cabellos, que ya habían crecido. No tenía ganas de atender a clases. Miraba de reojo a Yohei, por el reflejo de la ventana. Estaba sentado bastante más delante de él. Sus demás amigos estaban cada uno por separado repartidos en el salón. Él estaba muy absorto en sus ideas como para notar que todos ellos tenían la misma mirada, el mismo sabor en la boca.

_Que media vida ya compartimos_

_y lo que falta por andar_

_Quiero que sepas amigo mío_

_que nunca te voy a olvidar_

* * *

-Kaede Rukawa… - no recibió respuesta - ¿Dónde está Kaede Rukawa? 

-Él… se retiró de la escuela,sensei– respondió otro muchacho que era compañero de equipo

-¿A qué hora?

-No… usted no me entiende… se fue… y se fue para no volver

Haruko Akagi iba pasando por el salón, cuya puerta estaba abierta, cuando escuchó eso. Inmediatamente se acordó de Hanamichi. ¿Cómo decirle? Por alguna extraña razón quería contarle, sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. Había notado alguna cercanía entre ellos. Incluso ese año Hanamichi había hecho sonreír a Rukawa, luego de decirle que había sido mejor que él, cosa que nadie imaginaba que el autodenominado tensai diría.

-¡Yohei! – grita Haruko como desesperada al ver pasar al antiguo amigo de Hanamichi

-Haruko, sabes que…

-¡Rukawa se va a Estados Unidos¡Lo contó su compañero de curso que va en el equipo¡Hanamichi debe saberlo!

-Pues díselo

-Yo… no creo que pueda… desde hace un tiempo que no puedo mirarlo a los ojos… me duele

-Yo… - escuchó el ruido que venía del salón de Rukawa, todos realmente impresionados

Yohei salió corriendo en dirección a su salón. Olvidó que quería ir al baño completamente. Entró a su salón y miró a Hanamichi como hace tiempo no lo hacía.

-Rukawa se va. A Norteamérica

Hanamichi se pone de pie. Por alguna razón su corazón late a mil por hora. Sus compañeros miraban la escena serios.

-¿Cuándo?

-No sé, lo sabe ese compañero al que invitó al equipo…

Hanamichi corrió hacia el salón del zorro e irrumpió en este, acercándose a su compañero de equipo.

-¿Cuándo se va Rukawa? – lo mira intimidante

-Luego… ya debe ir camino al aeropuerto… - responde nervioso, conociendo las reacciones del pelirrojo

Se va corriendo a la salida y le da lo mismo lo que le grite el inspector o los docentes que por ahí pasaban. Él corría. Nervioso, acelerado, preocupado… ¿mal?

* * *

Con sus ojos fríos examinaba el lugar. Se escuchaban muchas voces de mujeres que decían dónde estaba el vuelo a los distintos lugares. Ahora miraba hacia la entrada. Recordaba que siempre que viajaba a algún lugar miraba hacia la entrada. ¿Qué buscaba¿Qué esperaba? Nunca había sabido. Quizás era simple inercia. Costumbre.

Escuchó que nombraban su vuelo. Agarró su maleta lentamente y con firmeza comenzó a caminar hacia donde la voz le había dicho. Volteó por última vez sus ojos a la entrada y lo que vio lo dejó de piedra. Soltó su maleta y abrió sus rasgados ojos lo más que pudo.

-Do'aho…

-¿A dónde vas¿Por qué no avisas, maldito zorro? – gritó Sakuragi corriendo hacia él

Rukawa había encontrado una respuesta a sus preguntas.

_Porque te quiero así_

_y no hay razón_

_Amigos hasta el fin_

_tal para cual_

-¿Por qué tendría que avisarte? – preguntó Rukawa cuando el otro jugador estuvo lo suficientemente cerca

-Porque… porque… ¡anoche no dijiste nada¡No puedes llegar e irte¡Dejaste a tu equipo y no le dijiste nada!

-¿Y a ellos qué les importo fuera de la cancha?

-¡Claro que les importas, baka¡Todos te tienen un gran respeto y admiración¡Y eres su capitán¡Ellos te eligieron!

Rukawa guardó silencio. Escucha que repiten su vuelo.

-Ese es mi vuelo. Quedas a cargo del equipo, ya lo sabes

-Rukawa…

-Por algo, después de todo lo que vivimos en años anteriores, te elegí sub-capitán…

Tomó su maleta y caminó hacia su vuelo, con la decisión de no darse vuelta. En eso escucha un fuerte ruido.

-¡Maldito Rukawa!

Volteó y vio a Hanamichi en el suelo apoyado en sus rodillas y mirando al piso. Sintió ganas de correr y decirle que esté tranquilo, que nunca lo olvidaría y que esa promesa quizás no la cumpliría completa, pero que siempre los iba a tener en su corazón a pesar de todo. Pero no pudo correr. Se dio la vuelta con sus ojos algo brillantes y se fue en dirección a su vuelo.

La gente que pasaba junto al pelirrojo no entendía lo que le pasaba. No sabían que él tampoco.

Se puso de pie al rato después y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Tomó el tren de vuelta a su casa. Se sentía muy mal, sentía un vacío, sentía como si algo hubiese tenido que hacer y ya no podía. Sentía un arrepentimiento enorme.

Llegó a su casa y se sentó en el sillón, agotado. Pero al rato después suena el timbre. Abre la puerta y lo que ve lo deja realmente impresionado.

-… Yohei…

El chico de cabello oscuro lo miraba de pie en la entrada de la casa. No reflejaba ningún sentimiento en su rostro, pero por dentro sentía mil cosas. Sintió que tenía que acompañar a Hanamichi, notó lo que sintió cuando le contó que Rukawa se iba, notó lo que sintió el pelirrojo cuando ambos se miraron a los ojos. Y por eso, cuando todos los profesores discutían de la fuga de Hanamichi, decidió seguirlo él. Traía en la mano una mochila.

-Olvidaste tus cosas en el colegio

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Había ido por eso? Yohei entra en la casa y deja la mochila en el sillón y se vuelve a mirar a Hanamichi. Ambos se miraban sin decir nada. En eso, Yohei nota que los ojos del pelirrojo se comienzan a poner vidriosos.

-Hanamichi…

El pelirrojo se acerca a Yohei y lo abraza, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro del moreno, sin que éste lograra decir algo antes.

-Yo…

-No tienes que decir nada, Hanamichi. No hace falta

_Cuando estés mal toma mi hombro_

_es para vos_

_Porque yo te elegí_

_tal como sos_

_para vivir en mi_

_Y en donde estés_

_siempre estarás cerca de mí_

_Y desde hoy hasta morir_

_amigos hasta el fin_

* * *

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde que Rukawa había viajado a Estados Unidos y no se sabía nada de él. Ni siquiera por las noticias. Era un día sábado en la mañana. Tenía al equipo trotando y ya se habían pasado 5 minutos de lo normal. Hanamichi estaba ido.

-Sakuragi-senpai… - llama Ichiro Mizutawa, el asistente del equipo, que cursaba segundo año y que había jugado con Rukawa en Tomigaoka… - Sakuragi-senpai… - insistió - ¡Sakuragi-senpai!

Todos voltearon a mirar a Ichiro, pero luego siguieron trotando. Hanamichi había parado. Se acercó a Ichiro.

-¿Qué pasa, Ichiro?

-Anda muy distraído, senpai. Si quiere salga y yo sigo con el equipo

-¿Y para qué tengo sub-capitán? – pregunta Hanamichi a modo de reproche

-No vino – dice nerviosamente el asistente

Hanamichi miró a los jugares y era cierto, su sub-capitán no estaba. Ahí se dio cuenta que realmente estaba mal y decidió salir. Escuchó a Ichiro que daba órdenes y cerró la puerta del gimnasio.

Fue a dar una vuelta por el colegio. Comenzó a ponerse nostálgico al ver sus antiguos salones. Luego vio uno y abrió la puerta. Era el salón de Rukawa. Comenzó a recordar todas las idioteces que habían pasado entre ellos dos. Los golpes, las jugadas, los incidentes…

_Hoy pasó el tiempo_

_se fue volando_

_el aula está vacía_

_Parece ayer_

_cuando en primer año_

_en aquel banco te veía_

Realmente ellos habían cambiado mucho. Se habían estado llevando un poco mejor, se hablaban algo más. Peor lo que más le sorprendió a Sakuragi fue cuando, a principios de año, Rukawa lo eligió sub-capitán. Pudiendo haber elegido a cualquiera, lo eligió a él. ¿Por qué?

* * *

Era de noche. Ese día no le había ido muy bien en el entrenamiento. Había llegado la prensa y él no quería ser grabado, no quería causarle tristes recuerdos a los muchachos de Shohoku.

¿Por qué lograría causar tales efectos en gente que, con suerte, conocía su nombre? Porque era el capitán, porque era buen jugador, porque sacó al equipo adelante, porque siempre estaba ahí. Pero ahora no estaba, quizás los defraudó. Quizás no volvería a verlos más y se había ido sin despedir. Se estaba comenzando a sentir pésimo. Él sabía que nunca los olvidaría, aunque ellos no lo creyeran. ¿Acaso ellos lo olvidarían a él?

_Crecimos tanto_

_nos separamos_

_el destino lo quiso así_

_Pero aquellos años que compartimos_

_los guardaré por siempre en mí_

* * *

La gente en la que se causan efectos nunca se olvida. Sea cual sea. Siempre la tendremos en nuestros recuerdos y en nuestro corazón, aunque quizás los demás no lo noten. Lo mismo con la gente que causa efectos en uno mismo.

Por eso Hanamichi sabía que sería complicado olvidar a Yohei. Era su mejor amigo, llevaban años de amistad. ¿Desperdiciar todo eso por un capricho, por una niña¿Por unos estúpidos celos? Además, Hanamichi sabía que Yohei no había querido estar con ella por él.

Se levantó de la mesa en la que estaba almorzando, llamando la atención de todos en el comedor de la escuela. Caminó con paso decidido hacia las escaleras, y abrió de golpe las puertas de la azotea. Ahí estaba, como siempre, Yohei almorzando. El moreno detiene su almuerzo y mira a Sakuragi y nota como este se acerca a él. Hanamichi abraza suave y tristemente a Yohei.

-Gomen ne

_Y aunque el mañana no pueda juntarnos_

_yo tengo el hoy y quiero aprovechar_

_para decirte amigo mío_

_que nunca te voy a olvidar_

Yohei sonrió sinceramente y respondió el abrazo de su amigo, golpeándose las espaldas con las manos. Okusu, Noma y Takamiya, que también almorzaban ahí – ellos no habían perdido la costumbre, pero no almorzaban juntos -, se acercaron, tras una señal que les hizo Yohei. Todos se rodearon con los brazos y juntaron las cabezas al medio, dándose golpes con éstas, como solían golpearse antes. Todos reían, estaban realmente felices. Se echaban de menos.

-Hanamichi – dice Yohei -… esto mismo que acabas de hacer con nosotros tienes que ir a hacerlo a otro lado

* * *

Estaba en la sala de computación del colegio, junto a su recién nuevo conformada gundan. Todos metidos en el mismo buscador, donde ponían "Kaede Rukawa". Se les hacía muy extraño buscar por su nombre, hasta esquivaban la vista.

-¡Acá! – gritó Noma – dice "El japonés Kaede Rukawa ha comenzado sus entrenamientos en los Lakers. Ha sido grabado en sus entrenamientos del día de ayer, pero no quiso salir en cámara. Los Lakers entrenan para su partido del jueves en…"… aquí sale todo, vengan a leer

Todos leían. Salían todos los datos. Yohei anotó un número de teléfono que salía ahí.

-¿Qué haces? – pregunta Hanamichi

-No tenemos mucho tiempo. El partido es el jueves y hoy es viernes

-¿A qué te refieres? Yo pensé que querías un número de teléfono para llamar al zorro o algo así

-¡Estás loco! Las cosas así se dicen en persona. Así que… ¡muchachos, pasen dinero! Todo lo que tengan sirve

-Yohei… - Hanamichi estaba realmente emocionado. Luego, esbozó una sonrisa

* * *

Extrañamente estaba nervioso. Era su primer partido en Norteamérica, era su paso adelante. Lo que sería en un futuro su vida. De eso dependía. En un equipo tan importante no podía cometer errores. Aunque, en realidad, como basketbolista nunca los había cometido.

Llamaron a los jugadores a la cancha. Todos miraban extrañados al nuevo chico, que les parecía especialmente bello. Aunque no sabían qué tan buen jugador podía ser.

Rukawa examinó con sus ojos zorrunos el lugar en el que jugaría, a cada jugador, a los entrenadores, al árbitro, al público… escuchaba demasiado murmullo, y no creía que fuera que así eran los partidos en Norteamérica. Escuchaba que decían "el blanco de pelo oscuro", "el chico nuevo, "mira el pelirrojo que acaba de entrar"… _un momento_.

Comenzó a buscar entre el público y no le costó mucho encontrar a aquél alto pelirrojo extranjero que escuchaba murmullar. Estaba ahí, había ido a verlo, había ido a acompañarlo. No importaba cómo, simplemente estaba.

El pelirrojo buscó a Rukawa adelante y no le costó verlo. Sus miradas se cruzaron, y Hanamichi lo saludó enérgicamente con la mano mientras se sentaba.

Rukawa vio cómo el pelirrojo lo saludaba, sentándose. Sonrió, y no quiso ocultarlo. Le devolvió el saludo, sonriendo cada vez más, cerrando sus ojos y mostrando sus blancos dientes.

Sakuragi estaba sorprendido por la reacción de éste. Nunca se imaginó que sería el segundo en hacer sonreír a Rukawa, pero el primero por una buena razón.

Comenzó el partido. Rukawa jugó elegantemente, con gracia, como siempre hizo, olvidando sus nervios. Que Hanamichi estuviera ahí le daba seguridad, le hacía imaginar como si fuera un partido de práctica en primer año y él estaba ensayando sus movimientos básicos. Terminó el partido a favor del equipo del zorro. Todos estaban comentando las jugadas de Rukawa, todos estaban impresionados. Y el jugador lo notó. Estaban despidiéndose de los jugadores del equipo contrario cuando, al terminar y estarse retirando ambos equipos a las duchas, cierto pelirrojo salta a la cancha y se acerca corriendo a Rukawa.

-¡Hey, usted no puede estar aquí! – grita un guardia

-¡Nee, kitsune!

-Sa… Sakuragi…

Hanamichi se pone de pie frente a él. Llega otro jugador que le pregunta algo en inglés, a lo que Rukawa asiente. El otro jugador le dice algo a los guardias que se acercaban a Hanamichi y se retiran algo molestos.

El pelirrojo, como nunca había hecho antes y como nunca se había imaginado, abrazó al nuevo jugador de los Lakers afectuosamente.

-¡Te felicito¡Jugaste excelente¡Los dejaste a todos boquiabiertos! No malgasté el dinero de los muchachos…

-¿El dinero¿Qué haces aquí¿Cómo supiste?

-Por Internet… encontramos un reportaje que hablaba sobre ti y sobre este partido… con Yohei y los demás…

-¿Yohei?

-Cierto… el viernes nos reconciliamos… y con los demás también y me ayudaron a juntar el pasaje, al igual que los chicos del equipo… te extrañan mucho aunque no lo creas

-Diablos… qué sorpresa me has dado… yo estoy… yo… me siento…

-¿Feliz?

-Si… eso… - Rukawa guardó silencio, escondiendo su mirada entre su pelo - estoy muy emocionado… lo siento

Rukawa cae al suelo con una rodilla y el otro pie flectado y se tapa el rostro con ambas manos. Hanamichi lo abraza y Rukawa responde el abrazo, escondiendo su cara en el cuello del pelirrojo.

_Porque te quiero así_

_y no hay razón_

_Amigos hasta el fin_

_tal para cual_

_Cuando estés mal toma mi hombro_

_es para vos_

Las demás personas que estaban ahí miraban la escena conmocionados. Suponían que el pelirrojo era un antiguo compañero del nuevo jugador y que éste estaba emocionado por la sorpresiva visita, así que nadie comentó nada.

-Lo siento… nunca me imaginé que vendrías… - dijo Rukawa entre sollozos

-A veces hace falta decirse las cosas. Y supongo que cosas así se dicen a la cara, al menos eso fue lo que dijo Yohei y yo le creo, porque es mi amigo a pesar de todo lo que pasó

-¿Pueden ser amigos después de todo?

-Claro que se puede… es algo que depende de nosotros

-Gomen nasai. Por todo lo que hice, me comporté realmente mal… aunque en este último tiempo nos estábamos llevando mejor

-Yo también lo siento – abrazó más fuerte a Rukawa

-Siento que desperdicié mucho tiempo, que no hice cosas que pude haber hecho antes

-Yo igual… pero ahora hay que aprovechar el tiempo

-¿Y cómo? Si yo voy a estar aquí y tú en Japón…

-No se necesita estar al lado de una persona para estar con ella

-Gracias, Hanamichi

-¿Hanamichi?

-Así te llamas… además antes de irme me dijiste Kaede

-Cierto… - rió – bueno, desde ahora… - rompió el abrazo - ¿Amigos? – tendió la mano

-Amigos – sonrió y estrechó su mano con la de él

-Y disculpa por todo

-No pidas disculpas, gracias a todo eso es por lo que somos ahora

Sakuragi asintió y volvió a abrazar a su oficialmente nuevo amigo… aunque, en realidad, ya sentían que lo eran antes de que él se fuera.

Rukawa fue a dejar a Hanamichi al aeropuerto dos días después. Volvió a su casa, que estaba sola. Pero ya no hacía como antes, que cada vez que entraba se ponía triste. Ahora recordaba y se sentía feliz. Sentía que ese vacío que tenía se había llenado, y que ahora podía recordar con alegría y que había alguien que siempre estaría con él, sea cuando sea, dónde sea y cómo sea.

_Porque yo te elegí_

_tal como sos_

_para vivir en mi_

_Y en donde estés_

_siempre estarás cerca de mí_

_Y desde hoy hasta morir_

_amigos hasta el fin_

OWARI

N/A¡Hola! Es mi primer fic de Slam Dunk sin shounen-ai XD y espero que no por eso no les haya gustado. Quise tocar el tema amistad, luego de que escuché esa canción cuando fui a Bariloche de gira de estudios. La canción la canta Agustín Lara y se llama "amigos hasta el fin" y si la buscan no creo que la encuentren XD Bueno espero que les haya gustado y… ¡reviews¡Chao!


End file.
